


Magic, Love and Destiny, and the drama of 5th year OWL’s

by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: Emma Swan is the Heir of Hufflepuff. as dark forces from outside the castle Emma is given the news that she is destined to be the downfall of the Darkest wizard ever. How will she deal with that and the ever growing relationship with fifth year Slytherin, Regina Mills, when they both realise that they are a lot similar than they first thought.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. CHapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic, Love and Destiny, and the drama of 5th year OWL’s [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221546) by [Starrrynighhts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrrynighhts/pseuds/Starrrynighhts). 



CHAPTER ONE 

There was a bustle of activity around the platform as children rushed to and from their parents collecting last minute items and boarding the train. Emma Swan made her way along the platform looking for her friends. She found them on the far end and waved as she got nearer. 

They had both changed a lot of the summer but they rushed to embrace her. Mary Margaret and Ruby Lucas were both Hufflepuff s like herself and they were all going into their fifth years. 

It was somehow exciting and nerve racking at the same time. They had a quick five minute chat before boarding the train. They had found themselves a compartment and stored their luggage away. 

“So Emma” Mary Margaret began and Emma looked at her. 

“I'm so happy you made prefect, we knew it was going to be you” she finished giving Emma another hug and Ruby punched her on the arm. 

“Yea well done em” she said and Emma smiled rubbing her arm where ruby had made contact. 

“Thanks Guys, I'm so nervous” she said and they both smiled at her. 

“You'll be great!” they both said in unison and as a whistle sounded in the background Emma got to her feet. 

“I suppose i should head to the prefect compartment” she said and she bid her friends a goodbye before heading to the front of the train. 

There were a couple of people inside and when they saw Emma they waved her in. 

“Im Zelena Smith, Head Girl” a red haired girl introduced herself and Emma smiled. 

“Emma swan, Hufflepuff fifth year prefect” she said and took a seat that was offered. 

“:Fantastic. You should know Ted Jones” Zelena said, motioning to an older male Emma recognised as a seventh year Hufflepuff. 

“Hi” she said and he smiled. 

“Were just waiting on the other fifth years to get here and we'll begin. The older prefects are patrolling and helping on the platform” Ted said and Emma smiled. 

It wasn't long before the compartment was full with other fifth years.   
Emma smiled when August Booth entered. August was a Hufflepuff like herself and one of her good friends. Emma looked around the room. There were some faces she recognised from having classes with. 

Zelena stood up in the compartment and introduced herself and Ted to The group. She gave them the brief outline of what they should be doing as prefects. Then she made them all go around the room and introduce themselves. 

Everyone looked at each other scared of being the first person. 

A burly looking boy stood up first. 

“I'm Robin Hood, A Gryffindor. I play quidditch” he said taking a seat. He seemed to set the group in motion. 

“I'm Marian, A Gryffindor. My favourite subject is defence against the dark arts”. Emma had recognised Marian. She was a polite girl and she had worked with her on a couple of herbology tasks. 

The Ravenclaw stood and introduced themselves. The female introduced herself as Belle. The male was Neal. Emma recognised the faces. 

The Slytherins were up next. The male stood and the arrogance he held was unbelievable. 

“Jefferson Yaxley, Slytherin Quidditch Captain and now Prefect” he said smugly. The female sat next to him rolled her eyes as if she didn't have the time for him. He sat down and The woman stood up. 

“Regina Mills, my favourite subject is transfiguration” she said, precisely and sat back down. Everyone knew who Regina Mills was. She was the epitome of what a Pureblood was. She had money and everyone knew that. She gave up the exterior of being a both and nobody messed with her. 

August went next and was his usual funny self. Finally it was Emma's turn. 

“I'm Emma Swan, I like astronomy and Charms,” she said and sat down. Ted stood when everyone had finished. 

“We know that must've seemed pointless to you, afterall you are all in the same year and probably know each other already but by sharing these little things hopefully it opens you all up. Afterall you will all be working together as prefects'' he said and they all nodded. They were dismissed to go back to their usual compartments and patrol the corridors from time to time. 

Emma found Ruby and MAry Margret where she left them. They weren't the only two in the compartment. They were joined by another male.   
“Hi Killian, good summer?” Emma asked as she sat down and pulled a chocolate frog from her bag. 

“Yea was gud luv thanks” he said and Emma nodded. 

“Who were the other prefects?” Ruby asked. 

Emma rattled off the names and when she mentioned the Slytherin ones everyone rolled their eyes. 

“Of course Mills would be a Prefect,” Ruby said scathingly. 

“She has everything, might as well give her the power to make everyone's life a living hell as well” she added pulling out a magazine and losing herself in it. 

Emma knew that Ruby wasn't Mills’ biggest fan. They had shared a few choice words over the course of the last 4 years. 

The rest of the journey passed by in a haze of exploding snap and wizards chess. Finally the sight of Hogwarts loomed in the distance and they all excused themselves to change. Emma changed into her HUfflepuff robes and pinned her prefect's badge to her front. The train pulled up to the station and they headed off, finding a carriage to take them up to the castle. 

Once they arrived they moved into the great hall. Even after 4 years Emma still found it majestic. Taking a seat she listened to the general chit chat of her fellow students. Finally the headmaster stood up and the room fell silent. Professor Archibald Hopper was an elderly man, but commanded the respect he so deserved. He coughed and gestured to the doors and they opened and in came Professor Euphagenia Lucas, followed by the first years. 

Emma remembered what her first time entering the hall was like. She became lost in her memories that the sorting passed by in no time. Soon enough the headmaster was back up at the front introducing the rules and staff changes and the part that Emma was most waiting for. The feast. 

Emma ate and ate until she could eat no more. When all the plates had been finished she stood up and led the new hufflepuff first years to their common room. It was one of her tasks. Ruby, Kilian and MAry MArgret had left and Emma and August gathered the small group at the table. 

They introduced themselves and began leading them to the common room. Along the way they pointed out small things and tried their best to make them comfortable. A little bit ahead down the corridor to their common room another group of first years had gathered. Emma recognised them as the Slytherins and Held her group back a bit. 

She turned to them and explained that this corridor is shared by the slytherins and Hufflepuffs as both of their common rooms are situated in the dungeons. As the slytherin group moved on Emma moved her group on. Where the slytherins turned left she led her group right. They approached a group of barrels and Emma stopped. August turned to them and explained that this was their entrance. He pulled out his want and tapped the barrel.   
“You need to tap the barrel in the tune of Helga Hufflepuff” and it will open he explained and sure enough when he tapped the barrels they spiralled open revealing a small passageway. Emma motioned for them to go inside and they followed in after. 

Emma loved the hufflepuff common room. It reminded her of a badger home. Little cubby holes filled the room, soft armchairs in front of the fire. It was very comfy and very welcoming. She led the girl first years to their dormitory and August led the boys to theirs. 

Once they were settled emma made her way to her own dormitory. It had been a long day and Emma wanted her bed. Ruby and Mary M were already in bed so Emma changed and got herself comfy. Within seconds she was in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO 

Emma walked with her head down and her feet scurrying as fast as they could without her physically running. She needed to get to the library without being distracted by something or someone. She had put off completing her homework for this long and it couldn’t wait any more. It was futile attempting to do it in her dormitory as she would easily find herself distracted. She reached the doors to the library and breathed before opening and entering.

She had been at hogwarts for a month. Older students didnt lie when they said that Fifth year was intense. She was swamped with homework. 

The library was busier than it usually was. Normally there would be loads of empty tables but not today. Scaling around she looked to see if there were any spaces by people she knew, who she could ask if they minded her sitting there. Her face dropped when the only vacant seat was next to Regina Mills. 

. Swallowing she thought about coming back at another time but kicked herself for even suggesting it. Her homework was due tomorrow. She sucked in her breath and walked over to the semi empty table. 

When she approached she cleared her throat and the occupier of the table looked up. Brown eyes met green and Emma lost her words for a moment. She realised that she was standing there like an idiot so she cleared her voice again. 

“Hi, I was wondering, would you mind if I sit here and do my homework?” Emma asked. “Everywhere else is full” Emma said shrugging her shoulders, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. 

Regina looked around and her eyebrows raised to the top of her head. She shrugged so Emma took that to mean it was okay. Tentatively, Emma pulled out a chair and took a seat. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her transfiguration textbook and the pieces of parchment she had already done some notes on, and placed them about on the table, careful not to interfere with whatever Regina was doing. 

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina was watching her intently. Normally when she was studying people left her well alone. She instilled fear into people and it usually stopped them from bothering her so it intrigued her that this blonde bombshell had come and ignored that facade. 

Regina had seen Emma around. They were in the same year after all, and they had some classes together. Apart from that they hadn’t really communicated much except the usually classroom discussions. Slytherins usually kept themselves to themselves after all. 

Regina watched as Emma started to scribble away on a fresh piece of parchment and started back on her own work. She was working on an essay for potions the properties of Moonstone and its uses in Potion making. She had completed Mcgonagall's Essay last week. 

The pair worked in silence for a while before a rustling sound brought Regina out of her concentration. She looked around to find the source and frowned when she realised it was Emma rustling through her bag. She watched intrigued and jumped when Emma shouted.   
“Ah Ha there you are” and popped her head back out from under the table with a bag of sweets grasped in her hands. Noticing Regina was staring at her she smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry” she said scratching her head. She looked at the sweets in her hand and looked at Regina. She offered the packet to Regina.   
“Want one? They’re sherbet lemons” Emma asked and Regina eyed the bag suspiciously and before she could stop herself she reached out and plucked one from the bag.

“Thanks” she uttered as she unwrapped the sweet and popped it in her mouth before continuing with her work. Emma watched her for a while before Turning back to her book. 

It wasn’t long before Emma was stuck. She sighed loudly. This essay on The Inanimatus Conjurus Spell was getting on her last nerve. She didn’t understand why she needed to write about a spell and understand absolutely everything about it. As long as she could cast it what did it matter? She sighed again and Regina placed a quill on the desk with a force it made Emma jump. 

“What's wrong?” Regina asked her voice telling Emma that she was annoyed.   
“the latin translation for the The Inanimatus Conjurus Spell. It's not sitting right and I’m no good at Latin tenses” Emma sighed and placed her head on the desk in defeat. 

Regina looked at her. 

“The actual spell isn’t latin” Regina said and Emma looked at her with a confused look.   
“Then why does Mcgonagall ask us to determine the latin origin of the spell?” Emma asks. Regina rolled her eyes. 

“She just wants us to pinpoint where the latin is and what that brings to the spell. Not every spell is latin you know Emma” Regina said and Emma's mouth dropped open. 

“You remembered my name?” Emma asked shocked. Regina looked at her. 

“I know everyones name” Regina said and Emma sighed. Regina reached over and pointed at the spell. 

“The spell itself derives from the English word inanimate and ads the Latin suffix -us meaning non-living, and the English word conjure and the Latin suffix -us, meaning to bring up. So really the only latin in the spell is the suffix’” Regina said matter of factly. 

“A spell like Accio is all latin because the English translation is ‘I summon’ but for The Inanimatus Conjurus Spell, the only latin is the suffixes’” Regina reiterated. 

Emma looked at her surprised. 

“Why are you helping me? Emma asked.

“Because I feared if I didn’t I wouldn’t get enough peace and quiet to complete my own homework” Regina replied quickly without missing a beat. Emma's face dropped and she looked down. 

“Thank you and I'm sorry” Emma said before picking up her quill and writing down the information Regina had provided her with. When she had finished she looked up. The library had emptied considerably, it was just herself, Regina, and a couple of Ravenclaws in the corner. 

She started to pack up her things. It was nearly dinnertime. Regina also put down her quill and like at the clock on the wall. She, too, started packing up her stuff. 

“Are you heading down to dinner?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. 

“Thanks again for the help. Latin really isn’t my strongpoint. If there is anything I can help you with in return then let me know” Emma offers, knowing full well Regina would never admit to needing help. Regina just nodded her head. Emma stood up and awkwardly stood there. 

“I’ll see you around I guess?” She said and Regina nodded again. 

Emma smiled and walked away. She made her way to the hall. The smell of roast potatoes greets her as she descends the staircase. As she approached the main hall she saw her friends sitting at the start of the Hufflepuff Table. She waved to them and went over and took a seat. 

“Did you get your homework done?” Mary Margret asked. Emma nodded. 

“I did,” Emma answered, placing her bag on the floor. 

“You'll never guess who helped me?”: Emma asked the small group. 

“Who?” Ruby asked but Emma was distracted. The group turned around to see who had caught Emma's attention. 

Brown Eyes met Green once again and Emma offered up another smile and was surprised to receive a nod of the head in return. The whole group turned towards Emma with their eyebrows raised. 

“What was that?” They all asked in unison. Emma shrugged. 

“Regina helped me with my homework” Emma said nonchalantly helping herself to roast potatoes. They all stared disbelief evident in their expressions. 

“And she didn’t kill you?” Ruby asked the surprise evident in her voice.

“Clearly she didn’t kill her luv” Killian piped up, “Emmas sat right there” he said. Ruby smacked him on the arm. 

“You know what I mean,” she said and Emma shrugged. 

“I don't see what everyone says about her,” Emma said. 

“She wasn’t bitchy towards me” She finished with before helping herself to peas and gravy, 

The others took that to be the end of the conversation and changed the topic to the upcoming quidditch match of Gryffindor v Ravenclaw. Emma was listening. 

Her gaze had found the shape of her new acquaintance. She was sat on the Slytherin table surrounded by her group of friends but Emma sensed that she wasn’t fully there, kind of how she was at her own table. 

The rest of the meal passed in a whirl. Emma couldn’t tell you what was said but she could tell you that the eyes of Regina Mills didn’t leave hers for the majority of the meal. 

When deserts had been devoured by the hall, plates were cleared away and students began leaving to go to their respective common rooms. 

The group of four got up and left, heading to the corridor leading down towards the kitchens. A mass of Green and Yellow combined and Emma walked a bit behind the group. It wasn't unusual. Emma did have a tendency to trip over stuff so she always thought it best to walk a little behind. 

She was startled when a voice behind her called her name. 

“Swan!”. She looked around, as did the rest of her group. Before Emma hgad even turned around she knew who had called her name. Sure enough, the brown eyes and dark hair of Regina Mills was walking towards her. Emma looked at her friends and then back to Regina before walking over. Her friends looked on, defensively, ready to act if Regina was to do something.

As Emma approached Regina, she looked at her skeptically. Regina busied herself with burying through her bag. Emma reached her. 

“Whats up?” she asked. Regina didn't answer but thrust a book into Emma's hands. Emma looked down at the cover. 

‘A beginners guide to Latin and its uses in conjuring spells’. Emma couldn't help but chuckle. Regina looked her, once more in the eyes, and said  
“I figured you could use some help” and without saying anything else, walked off with a smug look on her face, towards her common room. 

Emma watched her go before turning back to her group. They watched her and she shrugged before walking past them and leading the way to the common room. She had some reading to do.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Emma had gone to bed that night and read the whole of the book Regina had given her. It was very interesting and she felt a lot more comfortable on latin phrases and suffixes. 

In the coming days Emma had kept her eye open for Regina, hoping to thank her for the book and return it to her. But it would appear that Regina Mills did not venture anywhere on a weekend. Not even the great hall for food. 

As Sunday came to a close Emma hoped that maybe tomorrow she would see Regina. After All they had Charms and Transfiguration on Mondays and Hufflepuffs and Slytherins shared them classes. 

Monday morning came far too quickly for Emma. she hadn't slept very well the night before. But still, she dragged herself out of bed and up to the great hall for breakfast. Mary MArgret and Ruby were already there and Emma sat down tiredly next to them. 

“Why didn't you wake me?” she asked mid yawn, helping herself to coffee. 

“You were tossing and turning all last night. We thought it best to let you sleep a little longer” Mary MArgret responded. 

“Yea, we know how you get” Ruby added “And we were going to bring you breakfast before charms anyway” she finished and Emma nodded. She really appreciated her friends for things like that. They really did have her best interests. 

Emma started helping herself to toast and listened as Ruby and Mary Margret conversed about what was wrong with killian. Emma had noticed that he seemed a bit distanced recently but she put it down to him and Ruby having one of their fallings out. Turns out she was right and after listening to what ruby said she wholeheartedly agreed that Killian had been a douche and needed to apologise. 

Emma slowly wandered off into one of her dazes. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular until the person she had been seeking for the past weekend entered the hall. Emma watched as Regina moved to the Slytherin table and sat down. Regina never ate breakfast. She would sit and drink coffee and read a book before heading to class. 

As breakfast ended students began leaving, to collect bags from their dormitories or head straight to their classes. Emma had grabbed her bags earlier before coming down so whilst Ruby and MAry Margret headed to collect theirs, she headed up to the charms classroom. 

She was very surprised to find that she wasn't the first one there. Emma stood tall and composed herself before walking over.   
She coughed to alert the person to her presence and the person looked up. Emma was lost in those brown eyes again. Shaking herself out of her daze she reached into her bag and pulled out a book. Handing it over she smiled. 

“Thanks for borrowing it to me, it helped make sense of a lot of things” ' she said and Regina looked at the book. 

“You can keep it” Regina said, “you need the help more than I do” and Emma laughed.   
“I suppose I do, but are you sure?” she asked and Regina nodded. 

“You don't eat breakfast?” Emma blurted out. She wasn't sure what made her ask and she half wished she didn't. Regina looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 

“You sure ask a lot of questions” Regina responded, avoiding answering the question. She was rewarded with Emma looking around avoiding her gaze. 

“It was just an observation is all” Emma said and Regina nodded. “I mean I’m sorry for all the questions” Emma started to ramble “But i'm trying to figure out why everyone thinks you are a cold hearted bitch” and she was met with a dry laugh from Regina. 

“Sometimes it's easier to put up a mask and let people see that, rather than letting them see the real you” Regina said and Emma swore she could sense the sadness masked within her words. Emma nodded. She understood more than Regina realised. 

As Emma was about to open her mouth to tell Regina that she didn't think she was a bitch, the rest of the class started to gather and Professor Flitwick had come to the door and the class started to file inside. Emma made a mental note to tell Regina. 

As the class filed in they took their usual seats and waited for Professor Flitwick to start the lesson. 

“Morning class” he said then they all offered various forms of greetings back. 

“I thought that now we have been back in school for a month already, i would start the lesson by revising the seating plan” he said and nearly everyone audibly groaned. 

“OWL years are the most important and I think that we could best utilise the time in class working outside our comfort zones” he said cheerfully. “So if we could all stand please i will devise you into your correct places”. Everyone did as they were told. 

One by one he started seating the students. It was clear that a pattern was emerging and a knot of excitement formed in Emma's stomach. She nearly jumped in delight when her name was called and she took her seat next to her new acquaintance. Once everyone was seated Flitwick started the lesson and briefed them that they would be starting to work on the colour changing charm. He explained the brief mechanics and instructed them to get out their textbooks. As they complied he wrote a list of questions on the board that he wanted them to answer, using the information from their textbook. Emma pulled hers out and started jotting the questions down. 

Charms was one of her favourite lessons and one that she was very good at. She had written down the answers to the questions with ease, having already memorized the charms textbook by heart. 

She looked over to Regina. Regina was probably about halfway through the questions. Emma couldn't help but look briefly over her answers. They were very vague. 

“How do you like charms then?” Emma asked and Regina shrugged. 

“It's okay i suppose” Regina responded before looking through her textbook for an answer.   
Emma assumed that Regina didn't want to talk so she started reading through her textbook. 

When Flitwick called for the class’ attention Emma looked up. Flitwick spent a few moments going through the incantation for the charm before conjuring a box of mice. He levitated one out to each pair around the class. He instructed them to use the last 20 minutes of the class practicing the spell. Emma looked at Regina when their mouse landed on their desk. Emma gestured for Regina to try first but Regina waved her away. Emma shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her wand. 

“Colovaria” she uttered pointing her wand at the mouse's tail. She was ecstatic when the tail turned a mustard yellow. 

“Do you want a go?” she asked Regina and Regina nodded. 

“Sure” she said, pulling out her wand. She Pointed it at the mouse's tail and uttered   
“Colovaria” but the mouse's tail remained the mustard yellow. 

“Try again” Emma encouraged her so Regina did but still the mouse's tail remained the mustard yellow. Emma observed what Regia was doing on the second attempt. 

“Can i make a suggestion?” Emma asked and Regina eyed her suspiciously. 

“Your wand movement is a little off” Emma said. She picked up her own wand and demonstrated. 

“What you are doing is this” she said showing a little flick where the mouse's tail stayed yellow   
“Where in reality its more of a jab that you need” she said showing Regina by uttering the spell and jabbing her wand rather than flicking and the mouse's tail turned emerald green. 

Regina looked suspicious but picked up her wand. She looked at Emma and was encouraged by her smile. She would never admit it but charms ws not one of her strong points. It was far too cheery for her. 

She uttered the incantation and jabbed her wand and was utterly shocked to find that the mouse's tail turned Purple! 

“You did it!” Emma exclaimed and Regina smiled. 

“Thank you!” Regina said and Emma smiled. 

“It was nothing, you know i'm pretty good at charms if you ever need any help you know where to find me” she said and Regina nodded. Flitwick called the class to attention once more and collected all the mice. To their dismay they had been set a foot long essay on the uses of the colour changing charm. 

Charms being a double lesson took them up to their break. Emma went to fetch herself a drink before heading off to arithmancy. It was one of her electives she had taken where she didn't have Ruby or Mary MArgret with her. They had chosen Divination, and whilst their divination lessons started at the start of therms, Emma's Arithmancy hasn't started until a month in. She waited outside the classroom. Her fellow classmates dwindled along slowly but surely. For the past two years Hufflepuff and Gryffindor took their arithmancy classes together, which is why Emma was surprised when a sea of blue descended down the corridor and waited along with them. Emma turned to August and he raised his shoulders in response. He was as surprised as she was. The classroom door opened and Emma and August led the way in and took their usual seats. Professor Vector took her place at the front of the class. 

“Morning class, As you can see we have grown as a class. As you know the past two years you have been split but as this year is your owl year it would be best to learn together as a year, you can bounce ideas off each other etc” she said. 

“I will start with the register and we will get started” she said and moved to her desk to take the register. 

Emma listened only to answer her name and didn't pay much attention. 

When the register had been taken, professor Vector pointed her wand at the board and a list of topics had appeared. 

Emma listened dutily as Professor Vector went through what they had learnt so far and outlined what this fifth year would be about. Of course they would sit an exam at the end of the year, Professor Vector ensured them that if they gave their all then they would not have anything to worry about. When the bell rang for lunch Professor Vector gave them homework to work through a couple of questions that they had scribbled down, and due next week. Emma had a couple of questions so she hung back when August and the rest of the class left for lunch. 

Emma approached the teacher's desk and was startled when another chair moved within the class. She turned around and was surprised to see Regina walking towards the teachers desk too. 

“Miss Swan, Miss Mills what can I help you with?” Professor Vector asked the two students and Emma looked at regina. She motioned for her to speak first. But Regina just looked on. 

“I have a question about the exam,” Emma said and Regina nodded. 

“Same” she said and the Professor looked at them.

Emma continued. 

“Obviously in the exam we are going to be expected to translate some numbers etc but will we have access to the translation sheet or will we be expected to learn it all by heart prior to the exam?” Emma asked. Professor Vector looked at her. 

“You will have a number of translation sheets available but you will be required to know what translation sheet to use for each problem” Professor vector answered and Emma smiled. 

“Okay thank you professor” she said and turned to leave.   
“Miss Mills what is your question?” Vector asked and Regina shook her head. “It was the same as Emma’s” she said and smiling she too turned and left. Emma hung back. It was becoming a regular occurrence for Emma and Regina to be bumping into each other. 

“You like arithmancy?” Regina asked Emma bewildered. Emma smiled. 

“Yea i'm surprisingly good with numbers and its 100% way better than divination” Emma explained and Regina smiled. 

“That it is” she said. They walked down to the hall together and entered. Conversation between them was light, based around different arithmancy examples. It surprised them how much they both seemed to enjoy the topic. 

When they reached the tables they both stopped. Emma moved from one foot to the other.   
“I suppose I will see you around?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. 

“Sure will Swan” she said and sauntered off to her table. Emma watched her go before moving to her own table. 4 years and she had barely said 3 sentences to Regina Mills. Now she was her Charms partner and she kept cropping up when Emma least expected it. Emma couldn't help but wonder if the universe had put them on a collision course but smiled. 

Emma sat down at her table and couldn't hide her Smile. Ruby and MAry MArgret were looking at her. She looked at them. 

“What?” She asked. 

“You and Regina seem close?” Ruby asked suspiciously. Emma shrugged her shoulders. 

“We're charms partners and she's now in my Arithmancy class” Emma said nonchalantly. She looked at the two of them. 

“I know you haven't got on with Regina for years but i really don't think she is that bad. Give her a chance?” Emma said before helping herself to some food. 

Ruby and MAry Margret dropped the subject and dinner went on as normal. As the plates emptied Professor Hopper stood up and addressed the room. 

“Students. I have received some Breaking News from the Ministry” he said and the room fell silent. 

“Earlier this evening Rumple Gold escaped from his prison cell. I ask you all to remain vigilant and look out for each other, as soon as we know more we will inform you.” Scatters of whispers broke out in the room. Prof Hopper raised his hands and the room fell silent again. 

“Now your security is our prior concern, and there will be extra measures in place in the coming weeks. PLease adhere to them. Together we will get through this. Rumple Gold has been captured once before and I am sure it won't be long before he is captured again” he finished and the room broke into noise, everyone talking in hurried tones. Emma looked at her friends and their worried faces. 

“It will be okay” she assured them with a smile.   
“Come on let's go back to the common room” she said and walked off. Things wouldn't change too much surely? She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning floods of owls came down into the hall. Parents wanting to assure their children and deliveries of the daily prophet. Emma paid her delivery owl and took the paper. 

Staring up at her was the face of Rumple Gold. Emma had learnt the basics about Rumple Gold when she first started Hogwarts. He was notorious for a spread of fear when Emma was a baby and was captured and has been in captivity since then. 

Emma looked around the room. All over there were people talking with looks of worry. The professors had made a visible presence at breakfast, talking to worried students, assuring them that they were safe. Before students went off for classes, Professor Lucas Asked for all the prefects to stay behind after dinner. Emma made eye contact with August and stayed behind. She walked with August to the front of the hall where the group of Prefects had gathered. 

Zelena was in heavy discussion with Professor Hopper and Ted was talking to Professor Lucas. 

When everyone had gathered Zelena and Professor Hopper joined the group. Emma found herself standing between Regina and August. She couldn't help but notice that Regina was stiffer and more uptight than usual.

As Professor Hopper outlined what was expected from them as Prefects in the current situation Emma listened with rapt attention. Extra patrols of the corridors and an early curfew for younger students. It was simple yet effective. After Drawing up plans for patrol schedules the older prefects were dismissed. Having already missed most of their first period Defence Against the Dark Arts Class, The fifth years were instructed to wait around the main hall. 

They sat in a group, but conversation was limited. Emma was sat between August and Regina and she pulled out her arithmancy text book. They had been given a list of translations to solve as homework and although it wasn't due for another week she figured she would use the time to get a head start. 

It seemed Regina had the same idea because she too pulled out her text book. Emma offered her a weak smile and was rewarded with a slight curl of the lip from Regina. August had started a conversation with Belle, the Ravenclaw prefect. Emma worked on her translations, casting an occasional sideways glance at Regina. It seemed as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

Emma ripped off a piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it before subtly placing it on Regina's book. She went back to her own work. She managed another translation before the parchment dropped back on her book. 

Written under her note was a neat scribble. 

“Meet me in the library at 5?” it read and Emma cast a glance at Regina. Regina offered her questionable glare and Emma nodded. A smile appeared on Regina's face and disappeared as soon as it came. 

Regina refocussed herself on her work and Emma did the same. Finally when the bell rang the rest of the small group disappeared. Emma slowly packed up her book. Regian finished before her. 

“Miss Swan can you wait behind one moment” a voice called out and Emma looked to find professor Lucas summoning her over. Emma looked at Regina with a confused look. 

“I will see you at 5?” Regina asked Emma and when Emma confirmed Regina walked off, leaving Emma staring after her. Once Regina left Emma turned and walked to the waiting Professor Lucas. 

“Is everything okay Professor?” Emma asked and Professor Lucas observed her closely. 

“I have been asked to instruct you to go to the headmasters office” she said and Emma's face dropped. A hundred scenarios went through her head as she was being led by Professor Lucas to the gargoyle that led up to the headmasters office. 

Emma bounced from one foot to another in a nervous way as Profesor Lucas knocked on the door. When they were called to enter Emma took a big breath and led the way. 

Professor Hopper stood at his desk and smiled warmly at her. Sat at his desk was a familiar face to Emma. 

“Aunt Ingrid,” Emma exclaimed. 

“What's going on?” She asked looking from Ingrid to Professor Hopper and back. 

“Miss Swan, please take a seat we have something to discuss with you” he said and Emma did as she was told. Taking a seat next to her Aunt Ingrid Emma adopted a stoic look. 

“Miss Swan, what do you know about Rumple Gold?” Profesor Hopper asked. Emma looked around the room. 

“Only that he was responsible for killing a lot of people before he was captured. He had a lot of followers and they caused a lot of terror before his downfall” she said and the adults in the room nodded. 

Ingrid Turned to Emma. 

“Emma darling, do you remember me telling you that your parents were killed because of their work when you were a baby?” Emma nodded. 

“Well I never told you the full truth” Ingrid continued. Emma listened as Her Aunt Ingrid told her the real truth about how her parents were killed. Emma was shocked. She had imagined all the scenarios as she grew older but the truth had shocked her. 

She swallowed deeply as she tried to process what she had been told. She looked between Ingrid and Professor Hopper. Taking a breath she opened her mouth. 

“So you’re telling me that My real name is Emma Smith and I'm the heir of Helga Hufflepuff and because of a prophecy that was made, Rumple Gold tried to kill me as a baby but failed and my parents sacrificed their lives for me?” Emma said. Ingrid and Professor looked at her and nodded. Emma swallowed once more before standing up and without another word she ran from the room. 

Ingrid made a move to follow Emma but Archie stopped her. 

“Let her Go” he said and Ingrid slumped back to her chair. 

“I should have been honest from the start” Ingrid began but Archie held up his hands. 

“It was for the best Ingrid, Imagine having that on your shoulders at the start of your school journey. Emma will realise that what we did was for the best” Archie assured.   
“We still have to tell her the rest” Ingrid exclaimed. Archie reached over a hand and placed it on Ingrids arm reassuringly. 

“We will. When she is ready” He finished.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE 

Emma had continued to run once she had got to the bottom of the gargoyle entrance. She didn't know where she was running too as tears stung her face. She couldn't believe that her entire life had been a lie. Finally Emma slowed to a walk. She found herself on the seventh floor at the entrance to the astronomy tower. Taking a breath she ascended the stairs. 

Reaching the top, Emma approached the balcony that overlooked the castle grounds. The lake glistened in the distance. Taking a deep breath, Emma inhaled the fresh air. Tears still fell down her face. 

“Emma are you okay?” a voice sounded from beside her. Emma jumped slightly, thinking that she was alone. She turned to see who had spoken and found Regina looking at her with worry in her eyes. Emma laughed at the simplicity of the question. Was she Okay? Words failed Emma and Regina reached over and placed a comforting hand on Emma's arm. 

“You can talk to me you know?” Regina said comfortingly and Emma smiled. 

“ I don't know where to start” Emma said looking at the floor. Regina squeezed her arm affectionately. 

“The beginning is usually a good place to start” Regina said lightly and Emma smiled. 

Something about being close to Regina comforted her.   
“You dont have to tell me right away Emma but I am here for you” there was true concern in Regina's voice and Emma didn't doubt her sincerity. Emma took a deep breath. 

“I'm the descendant of Helga Hufflepuff” she blurted out. Regina gasped.   
“Wait” she started. “How?” She asked and Emma shrugged. 

“My mother was Elena Smith. She was killed when I was a baby by Rumple gold” Emma said and Regina looked at her with sadness in her eyes. 

“Oh Emma I'm so sorry” Regina said and Emma shrugged. 

“I've lived with my Great Aunt Ingrid since I was a baby. She never told me the truth” Emma admitted. Regina didn't know what to say. 

“I'm sure there was a good reason,” Regian started and Emma shrugged. She wiped her tears. 

“Thank you” Emma started and Regna looked at her. 

“What for?” she asked.

“For listening to me” Emma said and Regina smiled.

“Not all Slytherins are bad you know” Regina countered and Emma laughed. 

“No, I suppose they're not” Emma said and the two of them sat in silence. The sun had gone down and as the grounds became darker, so did the tower. Emma flicked her wand and the candles around the tower lit up. 

“What are your family like?” Emma asked Regina. Regina looked at her. She let out a big sigh. 

“You mean you haven't heard about my parents yet?” Regina asked with disbelief. Emma looked at her blankly. 

“I know that they are a pureblood family and have a lot of money” Emma said. Truth be told had she listened when her friends gossiped she would have learnt a lot more but Emma didn't have time for gossip. 

“My Father, Henry Mills died when I was six. Suspected heart attack” Regian started and Emma could sense the sadness and Emma looked sorrowfully at her. 

“Regina, I'm sorry” Emma started. Regina smiled weakly at her. 

“It's okay you didn't know,” Regina said. Emma reached out a comforting hand to Regina and Regina shocked her by taking it. They sat hand in hand at the top of the astronomy tower. 

“My mother is still alive but we don't get on that much. I was raised practically by my nanny, my mother was always off on business trips” Regina explained and Emma nodded her understanding. 

“My mother married into the family as Pureblood protocol” Regina continued, her hand not leaving Emmas. It was comforting to have that closeness to someone. 

“She wasn't so bad when my father was alive but after he died she slowly changed” Regina shared and Emma listened. 

“Emma i haven't told this to anyone so please don't think any different of me or share it with anyone” Regina pleaded and Emma nodded. 

“Of course not Regina, you have my word” Emma promised. 

“I didn't know at the time but when my father was alive my mother used to play around. My father was devoted to me and when he didn't give my mother the attention she wanted she sought it from someone else'' Regina said, stopping to take a breath. “I Loved my father with everything I had, he didn't deserve what my mother did behind his back, I miss him” Regina admitted sadly. 

“My mother has done some terrible things and everyone assumes i'm just like her” Regina blurted out. Emma squoze her hand comfortingly. 

“I dont” Emma said so sincerely it almost brought a tear to Regina's eye. 

“I know I'm so thankful for that,” Regina admitted. Regina looked at their hands still entwined and let out a laugh. Emma looked at her confusingly. 

“What's funny?” Emma asked and Regina looked at her. 

“Im sorry Emma its just, we've only really spoken properly to each other for like a week and   
I've shared things with you that i haven't shared with anyone else” REgina admitted looking at the floor. 

“I know. It's strange how things like this work sometimes” Emma admitted. 

“Were friends right?” Emma asked, suddenly causing Regina to laugh again. 

“Yes Emma we are friends” Regina admitted. Emma smiled. 

“Then you can tell me anything and I promise to listen like a friend does” And Regina smiled so brightly it could have lit up the astronomy tower. 

“Thank you Emma,” Regina said. 

“So what are you going to do about your Aunt Ingrid?” she asked. 

Emma shrugged her shoulders. 

“I suppose her not telling me was a way to protect me” Emma admitted and Regina nodded.  
“But I can't help but think that there is more to it than her and Hopper are letting on” Emma confessed. Regina stood up, pulling Emma with her. 

“Regina what?” Emma asked but Regina cut across her.

“Do you trust me?” Regia asked and Emma thought. She did trust Regina. Strangely she felt like she could trust Regina with her life. Emma nodded. 

“ I learnt a few tricks from my mother” Regina admitted, leading Emma down the astronomy staircase. Curfew had passed but as prefects herself and Emma had the ability to be out of common rooms on patrol. 

Regina led Emma to a secret passageway, opening the passage and leading Emma down it. Emma had never noticed it before. The passageway seemed steep and led Emma and Regina out by the library. 

“I never knew that existed” Emma admitted and Regina smiled. 

“There's plenty more you know,” Regina said and Emma looked in awe. 

“You're full of surprises aren't you” Emma asked and Regina nodded a smug look on her face. 

Looking left and then right, Regina opened the library door with a wave of her wand. It was past closing hours. 

Emma followed Regina down the rows of books. Finally they came to a halt outside the restricted section. Emma looked confused.   
“Regina what?” Emma asked. Regina just pulled out her wand again and muttered a spell. Out of nowhere a book came hurtling towards them. Regina caught it in her hands and passed it to Emma. 

“Take it and read it,” Regina said and Emma looked at the book. It was a plan cover with no exact title. 

“My mother told me about it before my first year. It's a detailed history of the founders of Hogwarts” Regina told Emma.

“When you mentioned who your mother was, I remembered reading her name and then I remembered about this book. I don't know how my mother found out about it but only those who know its existence can summon it from the shelves” Regina admitted and Emma looked at her in awe. 

“Regina you are full of surprises” Emma exclaimed, tucking the book away. Together they walked out of the library. It was getting late and almost past the time for prefects to stop patrolling. 

Together they both made their way down to the dungeons. When they reached the fork in the corridor where they would separate they stopped. Regina shocked Emma by pulling her into an embrace. 

Emma held on tight. It seemed that the two young women needed this moment. Emma felt something in the pit of her stomach. An experience she had never felt before. The hug was over far too soon for Emma sliking and she looked longingly at Regina.   
“I will see you tomorrow in charms” Regina said and Emma nodded. She watched as Regia turned and headed down the corridor before turning and heading to her common room. 

As she crawled through the door she was surprised to find the common room empty. Looking at the clock she was even more surprised to find that it was nearly midnight. As Emma took a seat in an armchair by the dwindling fire she jumped when a figure called her name out of the darkness. 

“Professor Lucas” Emma exclaimed in shock. Professor Lucas came forward out of the shadow and sat opposite Emma.   
“Sorry for scaring you,” she said and Emma nodded.   
“Professor Hopper informed me what he told you” She shared and Emma nodded unsure what to say. 

“He also told me you ran out and as your head of house I was to keep an eye out for you” she continued. Emma nodded again. Professor observed her. Emma offered a weak smile to say that she was okay.

“I knew your parents” She shared with Emma and Emma opened her mouth in shock. 

“I knew from the moment I saw you, who you were” professor Lucas shared “you look just like your mother” she finished and Emma smiled. 

“Can you tell me about her?” Emma asked. Professor Lucas looked at her, a warm look in her eyes. 

“Soon yes but for now you need to sleep” Professor Lucas said and Emma’s face dropped dejectedly. 

She figured it was best not to argue and bid the professor goodnight. 

Making her way to her dormitory, Emma changed and placed the book from her robes on her bedside table. The news of her parents had shocked her and now she had the opportunity to find out everything she could about them. And it was all down to one Slytherin that Emma couldn't get out of her head. 

Regina Mills had comforted her when she was down and without expecting anything in return led Emma to this book. Emma wanted to thank Regina and decided that she would do something nice for the brunette. Turning over with a smile on her face, Emma was excited to see her new friend at charms the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Emma woke the next morning, tired. Her dreams had been interrupted constantly by a shadowy figure, following her, leading to broken sleep. Shrugging the covers off she dressed and made her way down to breakfast. Upon entering the great hall, Emma caught sight of Professor Lucas in deep discussion with Professor hopper, and did not fail to notice that they both gave her a worried look when she entered. She smiled weakly and moved to sit at the end of the hufflepuff table. Away from people. She didn't want to be bothered today. 

She picked at toast and drank plenty of tea. Tea always soothed her when she was tired and nervous. Emma paid very little attention when a body sat down next to her. A hand reached out and held onto hers. Emma looked and was surprised to find Regina sitting next to her. In plain sight of the rest of the school. Emma raised her eyebrows asking the unspoken question. Regina smiled and shrugged her shoulders in response. A small smile made her way to Emma's lips. Regina sensed that Emma was bothered so decided that she would have to do something to distract the blonde. 

“Have you done Flitwicks Homework?” Regina asked and Emma nodded. Charms was her favourite lesson so naturally she had done the homework. Emma nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Regina asked. Emma looked at her  
.  
“The charms homework?” She asked, knowing full well that that wasn't what Regina was asking.   
“I mean if you wanted to talk charms im up for it” Regina responded with a smile playing at her lips and Finally Emma smiled. 

“Thank you Regina, Honestly but i think i need to process. Sorry im a bit meh” Emma continued “I didn't sleep very well” And Regina nodded. 

“To be fair i dont think I would have slept well if I had learnt what you did,” Regina said. Regina pushed toast towards Emma and with a stern look watched until Emma lifted a piece to her mouth. When she was satisfied that Emma had eaten enough she moved the topic of conversation onto the Hogsmeade visit that was being planned for the next week. 

On cue, Ruby and Mary MArgret entered the great hall. They caught sight of Regina sat next to Emma and raised their eyebrows. Emma noticed that Regina's soft exterior hardened when they had entered. 

“Urm I'm not sure what i'm doing yet, i'll see what Ruby and MM are doing. Are you going?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. 

“My mother wants to meet for coffee so I will be there” and Emma couldn't help but notice the disdain in Regina's voice. 

A bell rang in the distance and Emma and Regina walked along with the fifth years up to Charms. They filtered into the class and took their seats. Flitwick started by summoning their homework. They spent the first 20 minutes of the lesson recapping the color changing charm before moving onto the next topic. Flitwick introduced them to the pack charm. Working in their pairs they researched and practiced. Emma noticed that once again regina struggled with the casting of the spell and recognised the moment as an opportunity to repay the favour the brunette had given her. Like she had done with the colour changing charm, Emma demonstrated the correct technique and talked Regina through it. Soon enough Regina was more than capable of casting the charm. 

The lesson ended and Regina excused herself to go to the bathroom. Emma caught up with Mary MArgret and Ruby. 

“What are you guys doing next week with hogsmeade?” Emma asked them. Usually the three of them would attend together but Emma couldn't help but notice that the two girls had gotten closer to male companions. 

“Well we wanted to talk about that” Ruby said. 

“David asked me to go with him” MAry MArgret said and Emma knew what was coming.

“And Billy asked me to go with him,” Ruby added and Emma smiled. 

“Were sorry Em” They said in unison and Emma shrugged. 

“It's fine guys honestly. Ill probably just wander to the bookstore and then find a comfy spot in the three broomsticks if you want to join after '' Emma suggested and they smiled at her. 

Today instead of having arithmancy or divination, the next lesson after charms was Herbology. Emma loved being with nature, it allowed her to feel free. She thoroughly enjoyed the lesson and when it was over she made her way to the library. Fifth years had a free double period on thursday afternoons so Emma had decoded that she would dedicate that to study extra hard. She took her books and found a nice corner in the library where it was unlikely she would be disrupted. She dug through her bag and pulled out her textbooks. 

She had another transfiguration essay due, arithmancy translations to do, a potion to look up and research so the time was definitely needed. Emma had emptied her bag when another book caught her eye. It was the book that Regina had summoned for her the previous night. 

Emma looked between the pile of textbooks and the book in her hand. Making a snap decision she moved the textbooks aside and buried herself in the book about her ancestors. 

Time passed by unbeknownst to Emma. She was enthralled in the book. She didn't notice the brown eyes staring intently at her. 

When she was finished reading Emma closed the book and placed it down. Her head was swarming with information. The smell of hot cocoa reached her nose and was surprised when a cup materialed infront of her. She looked around and found the eyes of Regina mills looking at her, a cup firmly in her hands. Emma smiled and stood. She walked over and took a seat next to Regina. 

“How long have you been watching?” Emma asked, taking a sip of her drink. It was heavenly going down her throat.   
“A While” Regina answered. “I figured you could use a drink” she said and Emma nodded. 

“What did you think?” Regina asked and Emma contemplated.   
“It was very interesting. There is so much that I still need to learn. So much responsibility” Emma rambled and Regina nodded. 

“You'll work it all out emma. I know you will” Regina said. 

“Do you want to meet in hogsmeade after you've had tea with your mother?” Emma blurted out. She didn't know what made her ask. She blushed ever so slightly. 

Regina looked at her and nodded a smile at her lips. 

“I would love to” and Emma smiled. Something about the brunette's smile gave her butterflies. 

Regina looked over Emma's pile of textbooks.   
“You should probably make a start on that homework” Regina said and Emma looked at it. Her face dropped slightly and Regina pulled out her wand and summoned Emma's textbooks.   
“I'll help you,” Regina said and Emma smiled. 

Wirth Regina's help she was able to dust off her transfiguration essay and started her research on the potion. The two worked well in unison, throwing ideas off each other, making conversation about the goings on of hogwarts. They both felt so at ease with each other. 

Emma observed Regina closely and found that she liked how relaxed Regina seemed when she was with her. There was a smile constantly at the brunettes lips, her tongue often poked out when she was concentrating and Regina laughed whenever emma did something stupid. Emma didn't feel like she had this connection with anyone else before, not even Mary Margret or Ruby. The connection she had with Regina was real and pure. It was almost like a magnet drawing them together.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN 

The week leading up to the hogsmeade trip was jam packed full of school work for the fifth year students. Regina and Emma often found themselves cooped up in the library, finishing off homework assignment after homework assignment, getting a head start on the christmas homework. 

Finally after a gruelling week, Friday rolled around. After the last of the teachers dismissed them for the holidays, fifth years rolled into the main hall. True to the professors words, they had been given copious amounts of homework to work on throughout the holidays. Sitting down at the hufflepuff table Emma slammed her head into her arms on the table. She had a tremendous headache. She felt the bench beside her shift and heard a goblet being pushd towards her. She looked up and found the small smile of Regina looking at her. Emma eyed the goblet suspiciously. 

“Its for your headache” Regina answered and Emma looked at her. 

“How did..?” she began but Regina cut her off. 

“Youve been rubbing your temples all morning, it doesnt take a genius” Regina relied and pushed the goblet further towards Emma. 

Emma looked at it, then took it in a shaking hand. In two gulps the goblet was emptied and she placed it back on the table. At once she felt a warm sensation move towards her head and the pain started to dim. She smiled at Regina and she smiled back. 

“Are you looking forward to the hogsmeade visit?” Regina asked, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. Emma shrugged. To be honest, at the start of the week she was, but now she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a century. 

“It will be fun! I'll find you and we'll explore somewhere” Regina said and with the smile on her face, Emma couldn't refuse. 

The next morning, Emma headed down to breakfast after ruby and MAry MArgret. She was in no rush to get to hogsmeade so decided to take her time. 

She entered the great hall, surprised to see everyone still there. Taking a seat next to MAry MArgret she helped herself to coffee and toast. Mary MArgret finished up her plate and bid Emma a goodbye. Emma watched her go and meet up with her boyfriend. Once they had left, Emma looked around the hall. She couldnt see Regna, so assumed that she had already gone to Hogsmeade. Taking a sip of coffee, she hoped that Regina wasnt having too much of a hard time.   
******************  
Regina made her way down the sloping paths of Hogsmeade. She had gotten up early and dressed herself appropriately for her mother's eyes. Bundled up against the cold, she battled against the wind and made her way inside Madam Derangé’s tea shop. 

Looking around she found that her mother was not present yet, so found herself a table that she thought her mother would like. Watching the clock, the time dragged by slowly until the sound of the door bell ringing alerted Regian to another's person's presence. Looking around she immediately stood when she saw her Mother. It was ingrained in her brain, to stand when her mother entered a room as a sign of respect. 

Slowly Cora Mills walked over to Regina and placed a kiss on her cheek. It was an unusual act of affection but Regina accepted. Once her mother had taken a seat Regina did the same. Cora busied herself with her cloak and Regina watched. She was taught to only speak when spoken too. Finally Cora lokoed at her daughter.   
“So Regina Darling, tell me how is fifth year?” she asked rather sweetly. Regina was caught off guard. She cleared her throat. 

“It's.. busy” she began slowly. 

“What with OWLS we’ve been getting a lot more homework and with Prefect duties it can be challenging” She finished. Her mother observed her. 

“Any friends that i should be made aware of?” her mother asked, fixing Regina with a stern look over the rim of her tea cup.   
Regina gulped. 

“I have a new charms partner, Emma Swan. Shes a Hufflepuff and a prefect too” Regina told her mother. 

“A Hufflepuff?” Cora repeated and Regina could sense the distaste. Regina nodded. 

“You'll be coming home for christmas” Cora said, fixing Regina with another stern look. Regina didn't dare to argue, instead nodding. Cora nodded and in a sudden stood up. Regina rushed to do the same. Cora nodded to her daughter and without another word turned and exited the shop. 

Regina watched her go and when she was out of sight, slumped back down into her chair. She usually looked forward to the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, but now her mother was making her go back home. Looking at her watch, she noticed the time and decided that she would go and find Emma. Her mother may not approve of her friendship, but Emma's company was exactly what Regina needed right now. She bundled herself back up in her cloak and braved the winds, in the hope of finding her friend sooner than later. 

Regina had searched the book shop and honeydukes, but to no avail had she found emma. Deciding that she would check the three broomsticks before heading back up to the castle. Entering the pub the warmth of the place was welcoming. She scanned the room quickly and soon found, hidden in the corner, the person she wanted to see. Stopping by the bar, she picked up two butterbeers and made her way to Emmas table. Observing the blonde, it was nice to see her at ease. She was reading a book, her brows furrowed in deep concentration. Regina almost didnt want to disturb her. 

She placed both bottles of butterbeer on the table and Emma looked up. Upon seeing Regina her face lit up in a grin. 

“Regina! How did tea with your mother go?” Emma asked, moving her bag from the seat next to her so Regina could sit down. Regina took the seat and grabbed her butterbeer, taking a large gulp. Emma's grin turned into a frown. 

“What happened?” she asked. Regina turned to her and it was like someone turned on the tap to her mouth. 

“My mother is up to something. She was so nice and then she demanded that i go home for christmas. I have never gone home for christmas. And she asked about my friends and i told her about you and she wasn't pleased that you were a hufflepuff” Regina trlied off when a group of other slytherins walked towards her table.

“Yo Mills, why are you bothering with the puffs. Come and hang with your real house” a guy Emma recognised as one of the Slytherin Quidditch Chasers called towards her. Regina fixed him with a death stare. 

“I suggest you carry on walking before I make it impossible for you to do so” Regina snarled. Emma looked at her with a little worry in her eyes. The slytherin dude seemed to see that too because he motioned to his friends and they stalked off. Regina watched them go with a look of distaste in her eyes. Emma looked at the table. It had often crossed her mind what the other slytherin housemates had thought of Regina interacting with her. Now it was obvious. 

“Regina, why do you like hanging out with me?” Emma asked tentatively, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. Regina looked at Emma and took a deep breath. 

“I asked myself that question. It's like there is a magnet, drawing me to you. I don't know why but i enjoy your company. You make me smile” Regina said, fixing Emma with a small smile. Emma was taken aback, not expecting the brutal honey from Regina. Just as Emma was about to open her mouth, she heard her name called from across the room. Looking she found her Aunt Ingrid walking towards the pair of them. Emma was stunned.   
“Aunt Ingrid” Emma exclaimed surprised,   
“Emma darling i thought i would find you here with” she looked at Regina.   
“Miss Mills,” she said surprised. The shock was evident on Ingrid's face that she did not expect to find Emma with Regina. Emma interrupted. 

“Regina is my friend” Emma told her Aunt Ingrid. Ingrod pursed her lips.

“I'm sure she is,” She began. “Emma, I was wondering if I could have a word in private?” she said looking at Regina. Emma opened her mouth to object, when Regina stood up. 

“Iys okay Emma, i really need to be packing up for christmas anyway” she said and left the two of them alone in the pub. Emma watched her friend go with sorrow in her eyes. When she was fully out of sight Emma turned to her aunt ingrid. 

“Why did you do that?” she asked. Ingrd looked at her.   
“I dont think you should be friends with her Emma!” Ingrid said. Emma shook her head.   
“Unbelivable. Why?” she asked. “Why can't i be friends with her?”. Ingord was taken aback by Emmas tone. 

“Her parents, especially her mother are bad people Emma. its very possible shell end up like her mother” Ingord said matter of factly.   
“Children don't grow up to be what their parents are” Emma spat out. “Whats the real reason” she asked. She could sense that ther ewas something else. 

“Her mother is a supporter of the Dark One. she can put you in danger Emma” Ingrod said.   
“I trust Regina with my life,” Emma told her aunt. She packed up her book and without another glance left the building. She needed to find Regina. 

Emma hurried back up to the castle. The snow had gotten thicker but she made it in record time. She walked straight past the great hall,. Barely noticing that whilst the students had been at hogsmeade, the professors had decorated the castle for christmas. 

Emma raced up the staircases, up the spiral stairs o the astronomy tower. She had a feeling that this would be where Regina would be. She wasnt wrong. 

Regina was sitting with her legs hanging off the tower balcony. The view of the hills and mountains surrounding the castle was truly breathtaking. Emma walked over and took a seat beside her. 

“I'm sorry about my aunt” Emma said, looking at her hands twisting in her lap. Regina smiled.   
“It's okay Emma. Its understandable. I'm just like my mother in her eyes” Regina said, her eyes sullen. Emma swore she could see unshed tears threatening to fall. A bit of agner filled Emma. it hurt her to see Regina like this. 

“Regina LIsten to me!” she began.   
“You are nothing like your mother. Regardless of what she did, you are not her” Emma said. She grabbed Regina's hands and forced her to look at her. Ema continued. 

“Everyone has this preconception that children have to grow up to be like their parents but we are not mirror images of our parents Regina.” Emma said. “We should choose not to live in their shadows” Emma said. Regina looked at her. And for the first time, Regina saw the real Emma. the one who had tried to fill her parents shoes, to make them proud, but had lost bits of herself doing it. 

The air around the duo had suddenly got very tense. The openness that had been left following Emma's outburst had both of their skin prickling. Regina stared into the green eyes of Emma Swan and without realising what she was doing, leant forward and placed a kiss onto Emma's waiting lips. Emma was taken aback but returned the kiss. It wasn't messy, it was rushed. It was kind, caring and sweet. 

Breaking apart, they looked at each other. Mouths wide in grins they laughed. Emma moved a piece of hair out of Regina's eyes. 

“I won't let anyone hurt you Regina” Emma whispered into the tower. Regina took a breath and placed her head on Emma's shoulder. She didn't doubt Emma's words and for the first time since tea with her mother she felt safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next days following the moment atop the astronomy tower passed in a blur. It was clear between the two of them that their relationship and changed but both were unsure how to breach the subject. 

Regina busied herself with packing for her trip home, worrying about what her mother had in store and Emma wondered how she would spend her Christmas. The morning the train was due to leave Emma hoped that she would catch a glimpse of Regina. She wanted to wish her a merry christmas. Looking around the great hall she had butterflies in her stomach. 

“You okay Em?” Ruby asked taking a seat next to her, noticing that her friend was on edge. Emma nodded her eyes still fixed on the door. Ruby followed her gaze. 

“Regina was up in the library” Ruby said and Emmas neck turned so fast Ruby wondered how she didn’t cause an injury. 

“Reginas in the library?” Emma asked for clarification. “You’re sure?” And Ruby nodded. 

“Yea I saw her when I was taking my books back” Ruby said and before she could say anything else, Emma was out of her seat and out of the door. Ruby laughed and ate her breakfast. It was so obvious it was painful but Ruby realised that Emma would tell her when she was ready. 

Emma raced up the staircases and pushed open the door to the library. Strolling through the isles she made her way to her usual spot and sure enough, Regina was sitting at their usual table. She looked up when Emma arrived.   
“I wondered how long it would take you” Regina said and Emma smiled.   
“I don’t know why I didn’t think of here sooner, I’ve been waiting in the great hall” Emma explained taking a seat. 

“Are you all set for home?” Emma asked and Regina nodded. 

“Yes I think so. Im nervous” she said. Emma nodded. She knew how regina felt. She could sense it. 

“It will be fine I promise” Emma said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small package that she had brought to breakfast. She passed it over to Regina. 

“Merry Christmas” she said and Regina looked suprised. 

“Oh Emma” she uttered as she took the parcel. Emma smiled.   
“Its nothing big but I thought you might like it” Emma said and Regina smiled.   
“Thank you!” She said. “I actually have something for you too!” Regina said and busied herself with grabbing something out of her bag. 

She pushed a small package towards Emma. 

“Open it now?” Regina asked her and Emma nodded. 

With trembling fingers she opened the packaging. A small box was neatly wrapped in black and yellow paper. Emma looked at Regina before opening the box. A gasp escaped her lips. 

“I saw it when I left you at hogsmeade the other day and it reminded me of you” Regina said and Emma was speechless. 

“Will you put it on for me?” Emma asked and Regina smiled. Standing up, she pulled out of the box, a beautiful chain with a beautiful crystal Swan. Moving behind Emma she placed the chain around her neck. Emma ran over it with her fingers as the swan hit her chest. 

“Regina its beautiful” Emma whispered. Just as Regina was about to reply, the librarian came over. 

“The carriages are leaving now” She informed them. Emma looked at Regina and smiled.   
“You best get going” Emma said and Regina nodded solemn. Emma walked her to the front door. As Regina walked away she turned and an understanding passed between them. As Regina walked down out of sight, Emma turned around. Ruby and Mary Marget would have left already too, so she was on her own. She headed towards her dormitory. She had an idea how she would spend the time. 

*********

Regina caught up with Kathryn at the station. After embracing her friend they found a compartment together. They had known each other most of their lives, their families both being pureblood. Kathryn was always there to pick up the pieces after Cora did whatever she would usually and she was worried about her friend. 

Throughout the trip, Kathryn tried to soften the mood but it was no good. Regina wouldn’t be okay until she was back at Hogwarts. Instead Kathryn busied herself with reading horoscopes from a magazine she pulled out of her bag. 

Finally the train pulled into platform 9 and 3/4. Kathryn was greeted by her mother, who embraced Regina too. Regina looked around for sight of her mother. She wasn’t there, not that Regina was surprised. Instead she was greeted with a familiar person. 

“Helena” Regina exclaimed, running into the waiting arms of her 93 yr old nanny. The lady may have been old but her grip was strong.   
“I thought you would want to see a familiar face” she said pulling away. Regina nodded. Helena grabbed Reginas wrist and twisted. 

As they twisted through the air, Reginas breath caught in her chest. Finally they touched down on soil. Regina never got used to the sensation. Looking up she was met with the daunting figure of her childhood home. It stood dark against the skies, casting her into shadows. Straightening up she adopted her stern persona. 

Regina made her way through the heavy metal front doors, Helena following in her wake. 

“Oh Regina darling I’m glad you made it” her mothers voice drawled down the staircase. Regina inclined her head to her mother. 

“Its lovely to be home Mother” Regina said. Her mother beckoned her up the stairs. Regina, her back as straight as a ruler, ascended the stairs following her mother towards her to her room. 

“we will have dinner when you are freshened up. We have a busy week ahead of us” her mother warned. Regina dreaded every minute. 

As the days went by Reginas mother got more possessive and controlling. She would always comment on what regina was wearing. Regina was used to it. Nothing she ever did would please her mother. 

At breakfast one morning Cora turned to regina and said

“I took the liberty of picking you out an evening dress, we will be having a party tonight with some special guests will be in attendance” and Reginas stomach dropped. She nodded. 

Her mother left her to get ready, so she busied herself with bathing and getting ready. Helena came to help her get into her dress and fix her hair. It was something she had always done for Regina that bought her great comfort. Eventually it was time to make her way down to the ballroom. 

She found her mother standing at the front of the room, entertaining a group not people. Her mother beckoned her over. As Regina got closer she made out Jefferson Yaxley. She inclined her head towards him and he did the same. 

“Regina darling you look beautiful” her mother exclaimed rather loudly. regina, uncomfortable being the centre of attention turned her attention to what she assumed to be Mrs Yaxley. 

“Mrs Yaxley you look beautiful” she said “Mr Yaxley its lovely to see you again” she finished. Her mother seemed please and dismissed her. Regina wondered the room, making small conversation with familiar people. Finally alone hair caught her eye. 

“Kathryn am I glad to see you” she exclaimed and her friend embraced her.   
“Why do you always look so beautiful Regina” Kathryn exclaimed. Regina laughed.   
“Its a skill” she replied.   
“Kathryn is right, you look radiant Regina” another voice from behind her said. Turing around he was met with Mrs Midas. She embraced her friends mother. Like Helena she was someone who looked out for Regina knowing what her mother could be like. 

Now that regina was with Kathryn the night didn’t seem so daunting. They laughed at other people and spent the evening talking about everything. They walked in and out of the building, the garden was lit up with floating lights. Somehow they had found themselves outside. Kathryn turned to regina.   
“What is going on between you and Emma?” Kathryn asked. Regina swallowed. 

“I don’t know” Regina answered truthfully. 

“We kissed” she revealed and Kathryn pulled her hand up to her mouth and squealed in excitment. 

“I knew you liked her Regina!” She exclaimed and Regina smiled. 

“I do like her” she confirmed. Kathryn looked at her with a proud smile. 

“You deserve happiness Regina” Kathryn said and embraced her friend. Regina sunk into the hug. Kathryn whispered in her ear,   
“Dont worry about what your mother thinks” she said and Regina nodded. It absolutely petrified her that her mother could find out about her relationship with Emma. The topic moved on as the pair entered the house again. 

The time came for guests to leave and Reginas mother beckoned her over. Kathryn had left with her mother so Regina was alone. 

Without saying a word her mother led regina into another room off the main hall. It was usually used for her mothers private meetings. As regina approached, she was met with a scary sight. 

The room was lit by candles and a firelight. A long table ran down the room, enough seats for 14. 12 others were already seated. Regina took a seat her mother pulled out for her. 

Taking it she looked down towards the end of the table. At the head of the table was another chair but the occupants was hidden. Once Cora had taken her seat beside Regina the room went quiet. 

A tension filled the room. Everyone was looking at the head of the table waiting for the occupant s chair to turn around and the person to speak. 

“Greetings” a drawling voice called out. It sent shivers down Reginas spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

“I bet you are all wondering why I bought you here tonight” the voice said. The chair turned around and Regina was met with the face that had been plastered all over hogsmeade. 

Rumple Gold surveyed the room, a snarl on his face. His skin was scaly and almost glimmered like gold in the firelight. 

“Tonight, we start the beginning of our revolution. To put all the wrongs with our world right. For years we have been in the shadows, driven to hide by muggles. Not anymore” he said and occupants cheered. Regina was mortified. Her mothers hand and nails dug into her leg. Regina wanted to cry out that it was wrong. 

“Our mission begins by finding the very person who was at the root of my first downfall” Rumple began. 

“Emma Smith needs to be found and destroyed. Only then can we move out into the open” he said. More cheers. Tears threatened to fall from Regina's eyes but she held her composure. 

“Emma Smith has the power to strip us all of our magical abilities. She is extremely powerful” he warned. “Her families Heritage needs to be diminished. That is our first mission” he declared. Regina zoned out. These people, her mothers friends were talking about finding and destroying her friend. When the meeting was finished and she was dismissed regina ran for her room. She didn’t say a word, but packed her bags quickly. She dressed in travelling clothes and slowly crept into Helenas room. Shaking her nanny awake she looked at her with pleading eyes. Helena knew instantly what needed to be done. 

Together they created down the stairs and out of the front door. Her mother had pout anti apparition spells in the house so they had to apparate from outside. Once they were in the shadows of the house, Helena took a hold of Regina wrist and turned. They apparated to outside the gates of Hogwarts. 

“Follow your heart Regina” Helena told her and with tears in her eyes Regina passed through the gates.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Emma spent the next few days strolling though the castle grounds. She always loved Hogwarts in the snow. She was the only fifth year female staying at Hogwarts, so there really wasn’t anyone she could talk too. Not that she desired company. She finished her book on her ancestry multiple times but still busied herself with reading it again. 

She had learnt more and more but there was still so much she was unsure of. A week had gone by and as she thought about how much she was still unsure of, an owl dropped down beside her. Attached to its leg was a letter. Retrieving it Emma found that it was a note from the headmaster, requesting that she attended his office. 

Intrigued Emma packed up her book and made the walk to the headmasters office. 

Knocking on the door Emma a voice called her in. 

“Emma im glad you could make it” the voice of professor hopper filled the room.   
“Pkease take a seat” he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Emma took the seat.   
“I bet you are wondering why I bought you here” he said and Emma nodded.   
“Well of course you know that you are the heir of HUffleouff” he said and Emma nodded. Emma pulled out her book. Hopper surveyed it and nodded in understanding.   
“You found the book” he said. Emma nodded again. 

“It says that I have powers” Emma asked and hopper nodded. 

“Yes. I spoke to your aunt and we agree we think it's time I tell you everything” he said. Emma took a breathe. 

“The heir of Hufflepuff has the power to strip anyone of their magical abilities” he said and Emma looked dumbfounded. 

“Its the reason that rumple gold sought you out when you were a child” he explained more.

“You're mother dying created the ultimate sacrifice and Rumple gold failed to kill you, but he has not stopped trying. With a complex bit of magic, we were able to hide your identity, you are practically untraceable as the heir of Hufflepuff until your seventeenth birthday” he finished. 

“What happens then?” Emma asked nervously. 

“Rumple gold will likely try to find you and..”

“Kill me?” Emma finished and Hopper looked at her with a sad look on his face. 

“You are the only one capable of finishing him forever Emma. Its a great power, and with great power comes great responsibility” he said and Emma nodded. 

“We will help you, utilise the power, to hone it. You will be ready when the time comes Emma” Hoper said. Emma sat not knowing what to say. It was all a big shock. 

“You should get some sleep Emma” he said, noticing how tired she seemed upon receiving the news. Emma nodded. It was late. 

“I will be in touch and together we will get through this Emma” he said and Emma smiled thankfully. 

As she left the office her mind was racing with thoughts. The fate of the world laid on her shoulders. She had two years to become someone worthy of saving the world. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t realise that she had run into another blonde bombshell. 

“Emma Ive been looking for you for ages” Kathryn exclaimed. Emma looked at her. She was wearing a fancy ball dress.

“Kathryn I thought you were home for the holiday?” Emma asked. Kathryn nodded. 

“I am. my mother needed to see professor hopper so I came with her. I needed to speak to you about Regina” she said and Emmas face filled with worry. Kathryn held up her hands. 

“Regina is fine” Kathryn assured Emma.

“Ive just come from a ball at Reginas house and she told me about your kiss” Kathryn revelled and Emma blushed. 

“Im so happy for Regina and you, you make her so happy Emma and Regina deserves the happiness. She’s like a sister to me” Kathryn revealed and Emma nodded. 

“She's having a hard time with her mother” Kathryn said and Emma nodded. She had of course heard all about Reginas mother. 

“Will you promise me to look after her?” Kathryn asked and Emma nodded.   
“Of course I will Kathryn” she said and Kathryn nodded.   
“Good, I have to go find mother, happy Christmas Emma” she said, giving her a hug before walking off. Emma watched her go, dumbfounded. The kiss had meant something too Regina. Emma fingered the swan on her chest. She felt giddy. 

She made her way towards her dormitory. As she reached the usual fork in the dungeon a familiar voice called her name. She didn’t have a chance to look for the source because she was barrelled into by a Regina shaped person. 

Reginas smell filled her nostrils and Emma placed her arms around her friend.

“Regina what are you doing here?” Emma asked full of surprise. She looked at Regina. She could see tears in her eyes, and tear tracks down her face. She moved up a hand to wipe them away.   
“I needed to see you Emma. I had to know you are okay” she said. Emma could sense her sadness. She rubbed circles on Reginas face trying to calm her down.   
“Im fine, see” she said looking deep into Reginas brown eyes. Reginas brown eyes stared back at Emmas green ones. Moving her hands to cup Emmas face, regina observed every inch of Emmas face. 

As if in slow motion Regina pulled Emmas face down to meet hers. Their lips met in a slow dance. Fireworks were going off inside Emmas brain. Reginas lips were so soft as they moved against hers. 

They pulled apart and Emma rested her forehead against Reginas. They looked deep at each other, not wanting the moment to end. A cough at the end of the corridor caught their attention. And they sprung apart. 

“Professor Lucas” Emma exclaimed, Turing a deep shade of Red. 

“Now girls shouldn’t you both be going to your separate dormitories” Professor Lucas said with a smirk. Emma and regina looked sheepishly at the floor, ashamed of being caught. 

“professor” Regina began.   
‘I need to tell you something. it's important” Regina said. Emma looked worriedly at her. Regina squeezed her hand in response.   
“What is it miss mills?” Professor Lucas asked. Regina looked at the two of them and took a breathe.   
“Its about Rumple Gold” she said, and without asking any more questions, professor Lucas led both girls into her office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Professor Lucas’ office was dimly lit, and very cosy, mirroring how she was perceived as a person.   
She gestured for the twi young women to take their respective seats infant of her desk and she sat opposite them. 

“So Miss Mills, What about Rumple Gold?” Professor Lucas asked and Regina took a deep breathe and looked at Emma. Emma squeezed Reginas hand reassuringly. Drawing the strength from Emma Regina began. 

“Its my Mother. She invited him to a party and she made me sit in on one of his meetings” she started and Professor Lucas nodded. 

“The meeting was terrible. He kept going on about finding the reason of his downfall and eliminating the family heretige. He said that Emma Smith needed to be found, and destroyed and soon as that was done they would be able to move out into the open” Regina rambled and professor Lucas nodded again. Regina looked at Emma with tears in her eyes. 

“Emma, I won’t let my mother or anyone hurt you” Regina said and Emma smiled.   
“I know, im working on it” Emma said. Professor Lucas cleared her throat. 

“Emma, does Regina know about who you are?” Professor Lucas asked and Emma nodded.   
“Yea, it’s cool her knowing though, I know she won’t tell anyone” Emma reassured her professor. Regina was quick to jump in on the conversation. 

‘I really won’t. I love Emma and the last thing I want is for her to be in danger” Regina said, missing Emmas eyes widening at her admission. 

Professor Lucas observed both girls. It was clear that they both cared deeply for each other and secretly she was glad, that Emma had someone like Regina in her corner.   
“Okay Girls, listen, you are to go straight to your dormitories, no dawdling. Emma I will speak to Professor Hopper and pass on what Regina has said and id imagine hell want to speak to you okay” Professor Lucas said and Emma nodded. 

The two girls bid the Professor goodnight and made their way back to the split between the common rooms. They stopped and Emma turned to face regina pulling her close. The hug was greatly reciprocated by Regina and she melted into Emmas arms.   
“I love you” Emma whispered into Reginas hair and Regina held on tighter as tears fell from her eyes. Emma held on tighter sensing that Regina needed the comfort. Emma noticed Kathryn staring at the pair and gave her a smile. Kathryn approached the pair and put her arms around Regina too. 

The three of them stood in the corridor in a. Three way hug, gathering strength off of each other. When regions tears subsided she broke apart the hug. Looking at Emma she reached up and placed a kiss on her lips.   
“I Love you Too” she whispered, gaining a smile from Emma. Kathryn rolled her eyes playfully and nudged Regina. 

“Enough of the sap already I may be sick” she said and Regina playfully elbowed her back. The three of them shared a much needed laugh, given the current situation. Emma looked at her watch and down the hallway. 

“We should probably head to bed” Emma said and the two Slytherins nodded. Sharing one last hug they all parted and Emma made her way to her dormitory and Regina and Kathryn made their way to theirs. 

Once they were settled Regina took a deep breath. She was safe. 

“I thought you were staying at home for Christmas?” Regina asked Kathryn and she shook her head. 

“I was, but before Helena dropped you off here, she sent a message to mum saying what had happened and that she should speak to Hopper so we arrived here just before you did” KAtrhyn exclaimed and Regina felt a surge of emotion. Helena and her friend really did care about her. 

“I knew you might need someone so I came with mum and we agreed that I would stay here with you” Kathryn said. Regina grabbed a hold of her friends hand and pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank You Kathryn” Regina said. Kathryn held her friend tighter. 

“Its Nothing, You’re like my sister Regina and I will never see you suffer again” Kathryn said. 

It had been a long and tiring day and the two girls were ready for their beds. They made their way to their beds and soon enough both were sleeping.. 

**********

The next day at breakfast the three girls sat together. Christmas was the next day and none of the teachers seemed bothered. Emma took Reginas hand. 

“How are you feeling today?” She asked and Regina nodded. 

“Loads better. Sleep helped and I spoke with Kathryn and ill be staying at her house over the summer, Im never going back to my mothers house again” Regina said and Emma nodded. 

“Whatever happens you have us both at your side” Emma said and Kathryn nodded. 

“Yea two blondes to keep your brunette ass in line” Kathryn joked and the three laughed again. Emma liked Katrhyn. The way she was with regina and herself was refreshing. 

The trio spent the day walking around the grounds, keeping Regina occupied. Although she was putting on a brave face the two blondes could sense that she was waiting for the fall out from leaving her mothers house. 

At dinner that evening Kathryn shared stories abut her childhood and how Regina had been a constant figure at parties. Emma laughed at the tales Kathryn and Regina told of their childhood adventured. It was nice. 

The three of them went to bed that evening excited for Christmas Day the following day. Emma woke up to a small pie of presents. Opening them she found a cup of books and scarves from Ruby and MAry MArgret and her Aunt Ingrid had bought her a new writing set. Getting dressed she made her way to the great hall. She passed Kathryn on the way and stopped to wish her a merry Christmas. 

Upon entering the hall Emmas mouth dropped open. She loved how it was decorated at Christmas, with the floating Christmas trees. Spotting Regina at her table she went to sit next to her. Regina smiled when she sat down. 

“Merry Christmas Beautiful” Emma whispered and Regina blushed. 

“Merry Christmas Emma” she whispered back. Regia Biot her lip. She wanted to reach out and place. Kiss on Emmas lips but they weer in public and Regina didn’t know if Emma wanted the relationship to be public knowledge. 

Emma grabbed a napkin and started placing pieces if toast inside it. Regina looked at her curiously. When Emma had finished parceling up toast she stood up and held out a hand for Regina. Regina looked at it skeptically but took it. Emma pulled her to her feet with a smile and they walked side by side out of the great hall. Emma steered Regina towards the front door. As Regina was about to object Emma waved her wand and cloaks appeared. Shaking her head in disbelief Regina put on her cloak and followed Ema out into the castle grounds. 

Hogwarts at Christmas was beautiful. Emma led Regina to a spot by the lake and conjured a blanket. Placing it on the ground she took a seat and patted the spot next to her. Regina looks at it and took a seat. As soon as she was seated Emma reached over and placed a kiss onto Reginas lips.   
“Merry Christmas” she said again and Regina melted into the kiss. It may have been cold outside but Regina was anything but. 

After as mooring of feeding each other toast and talking about anything and everything, the cold got too much and the pair begrudgingly made their way back to their dormitories to change and heat up before the feast. 

Kathryn joined the pair of them for dinner and it was one of the best Christmas’ any of them and had. It was full of laughter. 

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed by in a blur, Regina and Emma were both finding themselves, happy being in each others company, but soon enough the other students started to arrive and the next school term was upon them. 

If they thought that OWL year pre Christmas was hard it was nothing to OWL year post Christmas. The lessons intensified and the homework doubled. As well as combating the additional work load Emma found that Mary MArgret and Ruby’s attitude towards her and Regina changed. 

When they had returned after Christmas they had noticed that Emma and Regina had gotten closer and they had pulled Emma aside in the common room after dinner one day.

“Whats happened with you and Regina?” Ruby asked. Emma looked at hem both.

“we’re sort of dating” Emma confessed. They both like dat her with wide eyes. 

“How did that happen?” Mary MArgret asked. Emma shrugged her shoulders. 

“It just happened” she said. They both looked at her.

“Promise us you will be careful?” They asked and Emma nodded. They dropped the conversation and carried on like nothing had happened. 

The next day at breakfast before the start of the new term, Emma was sitting with many MArgrety and Ruby at breakfast, when the three of them were joined by Regina and Kathryn. Ruby looked up as the newcomers sat down and raised an eyebrow. Emma smiled at Regina and Regina smiled back. MAry MArgret noticed this. Kathryn noticed Rubys raised eyebrow but said nothing. She would confront that issue when it arised.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

As the new term started the intensity picked up. After arithmancy on their first day back at break, Emma noticed that Ruby was being a lot more polite to Regina. Kathryn looked at Emma and winked and Emma smiled a thanks in her blonde friends direction. Since that break time things went great for the new group. They would attend their lessons and meet up for lunch and dinner, often talking about the class, and sharing notes. 

One morning Emma received an owl at breakfast. She opened the letter to find instruction from Professor Hopper to meet for additional lessons. Emma shared her news with Regina and Kathryn, and they were interested to know what Hopper was going to teach her. 

On her first lesson with him, Emma approached the headmasters door and knocked apprehensively. He admitted her in and she took a seat. 

“Now Emma, it needs to be said things won’t happen over night. The aim of these lessons is to open you up to the possibilities of your powers, and how to utilise them” He explained and Emma nodded. She knew it wasn't going to be an overnight job. 

After the first lesson ended, Emma went to bed and slept soundly. It had been hard work and after her intense work load she needed the sleep. 

Months went by with the same routine. Lessons were intense, and soon enough OWL exams were around the corner. Emma, Regina and Kathryn spent more time in the library, creating revision cards. When the stress got to much, Regina took Emma for a walk to their spot by the lake. They would sit under a tree, leaning against each other. They hadn’t gone public with their relationship but they had decided that they wouldn’t hide all the time. These moments are what Emma lived for. The stress of OWLS were intense and Regina knew what to do to to help relieve that. 

At breakfast on the morning of their first OWL exam Emma, Regina, Kathryn, Mary MArgret and Ruby all sat together. Conversation was scarce, everyone going over last minute notes. Soon enough It was time and the fifth years filtered into a room off the hallway whilst the other students went about their usual business. Taking a seat the group of girls sat. Emma tried to ease the tension.  
“Why is the Ravenclaw symbol an Eagle?” She asked and the group looked at her. She continued.  
“Think about it, Ravenclaw. Shouldn’t the animal be a Raven?” She asked and the group looked at her. She smiled.  
“Just trying to ease the tension” she said and they smiled. It was typical emma. 

One by one the group was called and they went to take their exam. Since they didn’t reenter the room after the exam the group got smaller. Regina was cackled and Emma gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Emma had been helping Regina with her charms and she knew that Regina was going to ace her charms practical. Finally it was Emmas turn and she entered the hall. Ot had been changed and a number of desks where set up with examiners stationed at each one. Emma flew through her exam and soon enough she was dismissed. She made her way down to the lake, and found her group. Ruby and Regina were playing cards, which surprised Emma but she smiled and took a seat next to Mary MArgret.  
“How was it Em?” Ruby asked over her pile of cards. Emma nodded.

“Yea it went okay. How did you all find it?” She asked and they each took turns to share their thoughts on the exam, what they think they did well and what they didnt. 

This was the routine for the 2 weeks of exams. They would meet before and after each practical and written exam and remind each other about things and then discuss what they think they did well or didn’t do well. It helped them all a lot. 

Soon enough the last exam rolled around and when they all met after, Regina took Emmas hand and red her away from the group. Emma took her hand and followed as Regina led them towards the castle. Regina held on tightly tp Emmas hand as they walked up to the astronomy tower. When they reached the top level Regina let go of Emmas hand and turned to face her girlfriend. 

“I got a letter off my mother today” Regina revelled and Emma pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. 

“What did she say?” Emma asked. 

“She told me she was ashamed that I hadn’t reached out and that soon enough I would understand what its like to be betrayed” Regina said and Emma held her tighter. 

“She won’t be able to hurt you Regina. I promise you” Emma said and placed a kiss on Reginas head. Regina stood there in Emmas arms. The stress of the past two weeks, with the exams melted away. 

The pair said hidden up in the tower, hidden away from the prying eyes of other students and teachers. Up here they could be free, they could be themselves. 

When they eventually did make it down to dinner they wee greeted with a poster being pushed into their faces by Ruby.  
“GUYS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” She screamed and Emma took a hold of the poster. 

“OWL & NEWT CELEBRATION” Emma read out loud. “Seventh and Fifth Years, congratulation on your exam success, to celebrate we will be hosting a ball Saturday June 25th” Emma said. She looked at regina and regina looked at her.  
“REGina, Would you like to go to the ball with me?” Emma asked and ruby, Mary MArgret and Kathryns mouths dropped open. 

Reginas face lit up in the biggest smile and she nodded.  
“I would love to go to the ball with you” Regina answered and Emma beamed with pride. 

Preparations for the ball were underway. Fifth years and Seventh years hurried about the castle, finishing dated and organising outifts. Emma knew what she was going to wear and had her aunt send it over. The professors had arranged a hogsmeade visit for the Friday before and Emma and Regina walked down the street. Emmas eye caught shop display and she made a note to visit and get that she had seen. It was perfect. 

The next day both girls spent the day getting ready in their respective common rooms. Emma decided to curl her hair and applied a little makeup. It was nearly time to go and she couldn’t wait to see what Regina looked like. 

They had agreed to meet at the fork in the corridor where so much had happened that year. The castle had been decorated throughout with small lights. Ruby and Mary MArgret had already left so Emma waited for Regina. She was nervous. A cough behind her and Emma turned. She was met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Regina looked flawless. Her hair was loose and hung by her face,. The dress she was wearing looked amazing on her tanned skin, it was black with yellow embossed into it. Emma got caught in Emmas Brown eyes. 

“You look beautiful” she whispered and Regina blushed. Emma pulled something out of her pocket. She held pout the box to Regina. Regina took it tentatively.  
“Open it” Emma whispered and Regina did. When the lid opened a gasp evaded Reginas mpiuth.  
“Oh Emma” Regina exclaimed. “Its beautiful” She finished and Emma smiled.  
“Only the best for the most beautiful girl in the world” Emma said. 

Inside the box was a gold broach. The design was effortless, a badger and a snake, embroiled together. Nothing malicious. Regina pulled it out and placed it upon her chest. Regina placed a hand on Emmas chest.  
“Thank you Emma” she whispered and pulled Emma in for a kiss with her other hand. The kiss was sweet, and slow. Just two girls in love sharing their feelings. The kiss ended and Regina noticed the detail on Emmas dress robes. 

Emma had forgone the usual dress attire and decoded to go for a fitted robe, similar to that of a muggle tuxedo. It was fitted specifically for Emma and she felt amazing and comfortable in it. On the chest pocket Regina looked closer. Embroided in a gold thread was the badger from the Hufflepuff Crest. It was all very Emma. 

“You look beautiful Emma, Im so lucky” Regina told her. Emma smiled.  
“I think we both lucked out for sure” Emma said, pecking regina on the lips and leading her up to the great hall. Tonight was going to be a night to remember, bonito girls made up that they would be sharing to together. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Upon entering the great hall the pair were blown away with how it was decorated. The couple soon spotted their friends and made their way over. Katrhyn was talking to an elder woman who Emma assumed must be her mother. When Regina and Emma approached Kathryn looked up and the woman looked at Emma.   
“You look just like your mother” The woman said and Emma smiled. She liked when people noted how similar she was to her parents. It made her feel closer to them. Katrhyn some up.   
“Em,ma, this is my mother” she said. Emma nodded.   
“Its a pleasure to meet your Mrs Midas” Emma said. Mrs Midas waved her off.   
“pklease its a pleasure to meet you, I knew your parents and I would love to tell you stories about them one day?” Mrs Midas questioned and Emma nodded.   
“I would really like that” she said. Mrs Midas turned her attention to Regina. 

“Regina my darling aim so happy to see you doing okay, you look so happy” she noted and Regina smiled looking at Emma. 

“I am happy. Emma makes me happy” Regina shared and Mrs Midas smiled. 

“The perfect couple” she noted at the pair and Kathryn nodded. Regina spoke up. 

“Thank you for sorting everything out with mother” she told mrs midas and she waved this off. 

“Regina, you are like a daughter to me. I will not have that woman hurt you again” Mrs Midas said. She turned to Emma. 

“Emma you must come and visit over the holidays. You can spend time with Regina and I can tell you all about your mother” mrs Midas said and Emma nodded.

“I would be delighted to” Emma responded excited. 

“Fabulous” Mrs Midas responded. “Now go and enjoy yourselves, I have to speak to professor Lucas” Mrs Midas said and left the girls standing. 

“Shall we get a drink?” Kathryn asked and Emma and Regina nodded. They made their way too the drinks table and saw ruby and Mary MArgret. They came over and everyone gushed at each other. There was so many chorus’ of “You look beautiful” but everyone was happy. 

Soon enough everyone was on the dance floor. The professors had hired a band and they played some of the best music from the leading wizarding world bands. On the dance floor, Emma and regina got lost in each other. They danced close together and when a slow song came on they came together and swayed in time with the music, oblivious to the stares of there fellow clasmates, too caught up in each other. 

Regina pulled Emma even closer and placed a kiss on Emmas lips. Taken aback by the bold move Emma responded. The classmates wolf whistled and Emma and Regina broke apart.   
“Well in Swan” one of them called out.   
“I knew something was going on between them” another called out but Zelena silenced the group.   
“I think they make a great couple” she exclaimed loudly and as head girl nobody wanted to disagree. Emma and Regina smiled at each other. Soon enough everyone forgot about them and they melted back into each other. They stayed close together until the doors of the great hall being thrown open, caused the whole room to freeze. 

“Oh no” Regina exclaimed and flinched at the sight of her mother. Emma looked and a surge inside her made her angry. How dare this woman come here and ruin the evening. 

Cora made her way to regina. Students scurried out of her way.   
“I don’t believe you. How dare you besmirch the family name” Cora screamed at her daughter. Regina cowered under her mothers wrath. Professor Lucas and Mrs Midas came hurrying towards the pair but CVora threw her arms out and they were blasted away. The only person standing between Cora mills and Regina was Emma. Emma stood tall. 

“You will not hurt Regina again” Emma exclaimed at the evil witch. 

Cora looked at her and laughed easily. She pulled out her wand.   
“And what is a Hufflepuff going to do to stop me” she asked. Emma took a deep breathe.   
“Im not just any Hufflepuff” Emma said. Cora laughed. She raised her wand at Emma but she didn’t flinch. 

Emma took another deep breathe. She felt a surge of energy deep inside her. Her lessons with Professor Hopper had taught her how to summon hr magical powers as a descendant of one of the four founders. 

A ball of light emitted deep from Emmas stomach and encased Cora. Her eyes widened in suprise. 

“You! You’re the hair of HUffleouff” she exclaimed. Emma looked at her. The rest of the students looked at her the shock evident in their faces.   
“yes and you will never hurt the person I love ever again” Emma said and the ball of light moved and Cora fell to the ground. 

The ball of light evaporated and Cora laughed.”And what exactly do you think that was supposed to do?” Cora mocked. She raised her wand and for a moment, Emma was worried it hadn’t worked but when Cora slashed her wand down and she shrieked with dismay Emma knew it had. 

Cora Ran from the building and Emma was swarmed with a number of people but she only wanted to see one person. She sought out Regina and pulled her in close.   
“I promised you she would never hurt you again” Emma explained and Regina looked deep into her eyes. 

“Everyone knows about you now? Though” Regina exclaimed worried and Emma just brushed it off. 

“They would have found out sooner or later and now I don’t have to hide” Emma said and Regina admired how amazing Emma was. 

“:I Love you Emma” she said and Emma pulled her in. 

“I Love you too Regina and no matter what happened we'll face it together okay” Emma said and Regina nodded. 

This year had been eventful. A few ups and downs but they had come together. Nothing in this world could tear them appart. Fifth year had been stressful but some good things had come out of it. It was their destiny to be together, and the magic and love kept them going through the stresses of fifth year owls and everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for you taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoy! A sequel is in process, and I have a few one shots based around particular scenes... 
> 
> Make sure to check out the artworks for this doc! My artists are phenomenal and deserve soo much praise! 
> 
> @starrynighhts and @flyingbluebirds thank you! 
> 
> Also my cheerleader! I couldn’t have done this without your support!


End file.
